With continuous development of mobile Internet technologies and hardware technologies, applications based on intelligent terminal devices (such as a smartphone, a tablet computer, and various electronic devices based on intelligence systems) also become more widespread. A notification, as a conventional processing mechanism of a device, can remind a user when the device receives different types of information, such as a short message service (Short Message Service, SMS) message, an incoming call, and a friend message in a social application.
Currently, using an intelligent terminal device based on an Android (Android) operating system of the Google (Google) company or an operating system (iOS) for Apple mobile devices of the Apple (Apple) company as an example, when information is notified on the device, a manner of performing reminding by using a top notification bar is used in most cases, and a user checks notification information by clicking or dropping down the notification bar, to click the notification information to start or switch to an application program to which the notification information belongs.
However, because a notification bar is generally located at an upper edge of a screen of a device, and current intelligent terminal devices develop with a tendency to be equipped with large screens. An operation of starting or switching to an application is performed according to notification information in the notification bar, resulting in complex steps of processing the notification information by a user and inconvenient operations, and relatively poor operation efficiency of the device.